Who will catch Me When I fall?
by angel on wings
Summary: Sonfic: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Aerrow got killed during a regular re-con mission. How will Piper react and will she pull herself back together?Summary sucks i know...but it's the best i can do :/


Who will Catch Me When I Fall?

**I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS!**

**I do not own the song last kiss. It's Taylor Swift's.**

_I still remember the look on your face _

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away._

Aerrow mustered up the courage and knocked on Piper's door.

"Piper?"

She answered sleepily, "Did Finn do something again?"

"Umm, no. I was just wondering if we could just have a talk. Me and you."

Piper looked at her clock.

1:58? Oh brother. What could Aerrow possibly want to talk to her about?

Aerrow walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Piper, I know we've been friends for a while and….and…"

Why did he look scared like a child? Oh well. She'd listen.

"And… I was wondering…if…if"

Aerrow thought, 'Battling Cyclonians? No problem. Asking a girl out? BIG problem.'

"Do you want…to…go out with me sometime?"

"Aerrow, what's wrong. You just looked like someone scared the shit out of you."

"Okay. I've never asked a girl out before and I want you to be my first, my last and my only."

"Then, it's a yes. I love you Aerrow."

"I love you to Piper. These words, only for us to hear. Especially not for Finn to hear."

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the Condor_

_That July 9th__ the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

It was supposed to be a regular re-con mission.

*Cyclonia*

It was raining heavily and Aerrow and Piper were drenched by the time they got into the Cyclonian Hangar Bay.

"Alright Piper. We'll do a quick sweep of the place, try to eavesdrop on any plans Cyclonis may have, and we're out of here okay?"

"Alrighty Aerrow."

He brought his lips to hers and said, "I love you. Be careful."

They went their separate ways.

Along the way, Aerrow ran into a few talons. One called the Dark Ace.

Aerrow spoke into his communicator, "Piper, I need some help here."

"Aerrow, where are you?"

"Somewhere near Cyclonis' throne room."

"I'll be there in a few."

"I don't think I have a few Piper…"

"I'LL TRY Aerrow. Just hang in there."

The Dark Ace cornered Aerrow. He pulled out his twin daggers and started swinging them at the Dark Ace.

With hundreds of talons at his side, Aerrow's daggers got kicked straight out of his hands and the Dark Ace wasted no time in taking out his own sword and stabbing Aerrow with it.

Aerrow was bleeding from his stomach, arms and legs.

He started coughing blood.

Dark Ace was just about to finish him off when a solar crystal knocked him off his feet.

Piper yelled into her communicator, "Guys, I need some help. Aerrow's…down."

Tears started forming in her eyes.

A talon raised their staff to take out Aerrow, but Piper defiantly stood in front of his body. She would do anything. Even if it meant risking her own life. She had to let Aerrow live. If she couldn't save his, they were at least going down together.

The talon brought his staff down but a green shot of light threw him aside and about half of the other talons. It was Junko. He knuckle busted the talons away and grabbed Piper's arm.

She wouldn't let go of Aerrow.

She cried out, "Aerrow! Please don't leave me!"

"Piper, you were my first, my last, and my only. I'll…always be by…your side."

His eyes closed, and he took his last breath.

Tears flowed from Piper's cheeks onto Aerrow's blood filled body.

"A…Aerrow…no! I don't want you to go! I can't live without you!"

Finn put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Piper, remember that day when we took the leechers from the Cyclonians?"

She looked up.

"Yeah."

"You lasted a day without talking to Aerrow. Now, you can do that forever. Pretend everyday is that one day."

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes _

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss._

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips._

She wore the sweater he had given her the day, that day, that she almost caught hypothermia.

She curled up in a corner in his room.

No longer his room.

Just another empty room on the Condor.

She missed him.

In reality, it had only been four days but it seemed like years.

Four long days without Aerrow.

She wished he could be here right now to comfort her.

He was her shoulder to lean on, his arm was always there to put around her shoulders.

She remembered the last kiss they had. In the Hangar Bay. On Cyclonia.

She wiped away a stray tear.

How could things end like this?

"Aerrow…why?"

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our friends just so they don't worry_

_Hope it's nice where you are._

She picked up the picture of the Storm Hawks.

Her family.

One was missing.

Aerrow.

He wasn't here anymore. Maybe in spirit, but not physically.

Finn came in and asked, "Hey Piper, wanna play a game of Berry Blitz with us?"

They were all trying to forget that dreadful day. They day their Sky Knight's life was taken from them. They were trying to get back to their normal life.

Pretend nothing had ever happened.

Pretend everything was okay.

No. Nothing would be the same.

Nothing would be okay.

They had lost a leader. The legendary leader of the Storm Hawks. Her boyfriend.

"Sure Finn."

"Are you okay? Looks like you've been crying."

"No. Finn. I'm fine."

He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go!"

Finn could always be there to comfort her, but he could never replace Aerrow.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

She wished she never planned the stupid re-con mission. She wished she could re-do that day and change time.

She should have changed her mind when Junko and Finn proposed a trip to Tropica if she knew this would happen.

She sighed, "Wherever you are Aerrow, I hope that you're okay."

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

She wished Aerrow didn't leave. Didn't leave Atmos, didn't leave this world.

But she would be happy. Wherever Aerrow was now, he wasn't suffering under the Dark Ace's stab wounds.

Not suffering from hearing Finn complain everyday.

She laughed at that.

She remembered the last kiss they shared before their mission.

She never knew it would be their last.

She remembered his last words, "You were my first, my last, and my only."

She whispered to the air, "You were to Aerrow. You were too."

She picked up the picture of the Storm Hawks from her shelf and put it under her pillow.

She hoped that tonight, she would dream of Aerrow one last time and hope that reality would be a dream and her good dream would be a reality.

"I love you Aerrow."

* * *

What she didn't realize was that a red haired boy in a Storm Hawks uniform was standing by her side.

His ghostly figure blood free, pain free.

He whispered, "I love you too Piper. I'll be watching over you."

He disappeared.

* * *

Piper knew what she had to do. She may not be a Sky Knight but she had to carry on the legacy of the Storm Hawks. She would take charge and make Aerrow proud of what they would be capable of doing even without him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

**Luvz**

**~Angel~**


End file.
